


Things that go bump in the night

by BoyfriendMaterial



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyfriendMaterial/pseuds/BoyfriendMaterial
Summary: From ghoulies and ghostiesAnd long-leggedy beastiesAnd things that go bump in the night,Good Lord, deliver us!





	Things that go bump in the night

“So, May is handling the whole Spidey thing well huh?” Ned asks from across the cafeteria table where he is munching on an apple.

“Yeah, well she freaked out at first but she has been surprisingly calm about the whole situation. She does want me to reel it in a bit until I’m finished high school, which is a fair compromise.” Peter says, shrugging slightly.

“So no regrets about turning down Tony Stark?” Ned inquires.

“No, I get to be Spider-man for the rest of my life but this is my only chance to be a teenager.” Peter answers.

“So…seen as your trying to be more of a normal teenager, you want to go to Flash’s party this Saturday?” Ned says with pleading eyes.

“Didn’t we just go to a party.”

“That was at Liz's house, everyone knows Flash throws the best parties and it's the only time it's an open invite. It's the end of the year party” 

“I don’t know man, Liz is not around anymore. The only reason I went to hers is because I was trying to get to know her more. You know I wouldn't have gone otherwise.”

“I’ll try not to be hurt by that.” Ned says, his hand going up to his heart in fake hurt “Come on Pete, come cause your best friend in the whole wide world is begging you to.”

“Fine, but if the Penis Parker mantra starts up again I’m out.” Peter says, pointing his finger at Ned.

“I promise man the minute that happens we'll say Adios and bounce.” Ned smiles.

“So, speaking of Liz, you been in contact with her?” Ned questions.

“I tried texting her a few times but she didn’t reply, I’m guessing she just needs space.” Peter says, shrugging to downplay his hurt.

“I never really liked her anyway Pete, not really your kind of girl if you ask me.” Ned says, nodding.

“Oh yeah and what is my kind of girl?” Peter asks, laughing.

“Non-existent.” Michelle says as she sits down next to Peter, a grin highlighting her face.

“Huh.” Peter says, unsure as to why Michelle is sitting down right beside him unlike her usual table away.

“Your kind of girl, she’s non-existent. You know unreal, fake, doesn’t exist in this life time.” Michelle says, her grin growing.

“Good one.” Ned says, nodding at Michelle.

“Uh Ned.” Peter says.

“What man, I appreciate a good burn, even if it’s at your expense.” Ned shrugs.

“What are you guys talking about anyway?” Michelle asks, taking out her lunch from her bag.

“Pete here needs someone new to gaze longingly at now that Liz is gone.” Ned supplies.

“I never gazed longingly at Liz.” Peter interjects.

“You did.” Michelle and Ned say at the same time causing the two to smile at each other.

“Whatever, I’ve decided I’m just going to focus on school from now on and not distract myself with romance.” Peter says.

“Not going to work Peter, everyone has a crush on someone, it’s a part of high school, were all just buckets of raging hormones that we need to project on to someone." Michelle folds her hands on the table gearing up to prove her point "For example who are you crushing on Ned?”

"Betty Brant" Ned sighs, looking wistfully across the cafeteria to the blonde who is reading through flash cards at an almost un-human speed. 

A pleased smile takes over Michelle's face as she gloats "See, even Ned can take his thoughts of Star Wars long enough to develop a crush." 

Peter can't help but think about how cute she is when she gloats but quickly diminishes that thought the second it crosses his mind. 

"So, who are you crushing on MJ?" Peter asks, deciding to use the nickname she assigned herself with. 

Peter swears he sees an almost blush take over her dark skin before she shakes her head and laughs at him. 

"I'm not your average teenager Peter, I know how to control my hormones." With that Michelle stands and gathers her leftovers and leaves the table. 

"She's so weird." Ned says offhandedly as he scrolls through something on his phone. 

"Yeah, I'm starting to like her though." Peter says then after noticing the surprised look on his best friends face he adds to his statement "As a friend of course." 

* * *

 

 

 "So another high school party, is this becoming a frequent thing?" May asks, her eyes not leaving the road in front of her. 

"It's the second one I've been to all year, I doubt that can be classified as frequent." Peter argues

"Well I didn't mind you going to Liz's party, but this Flash, isn't he the one that started the whole 'Penis Parker' debacle." May worries. 

"That's just Flash being Flash May, I don;t even take notice anymore." Peter reassures. 

"Well just try to have fun and don't let the haters get you down." May says, slowing to a stop in front of Flash's large house, allowing for the two boys to exit the car.

"Don't worry May, I'll make sure our boy has a fine time." Ned says, steering Peter away from the car and towards very noticeably tipsy teenagers at the entrance of the house. 

* * *

 

 

An hour and a half into the party and Ned had already abandoned Peter because Betty started talking to him and Ned signaled Peter to get lost. So here he was wondering around a party not knowing half the people here. It was unbearable, it would be manageable if he was able to get slightly buzzed like most of the people here but being Spider-Man he never knows when he might be needed and his not about to risk the safety of someone just so he could drink some beer. 

Walking around the house Peter come to a stop outside the living room that was on the second floor that seemed to be filled to capacity with books. Walking in further to the room he notices Michelle sitting on the ground leaning back against one of the many bookcases. 

"Of course you would find the books, can you smell them miles off?" Peter asks, walking towards Michelle and sitting across from her. 

Michelle glances up at him briefly before her eyes go back to the book she has in her hands. 

"There's too many losers at this party." Michelle says, nonchalantly, her eyes not leaving the book. 

"So why did you come?" 

"What, I'm not allowed go to parties?" Michelle looks up, fixing her eyes on Peter. 

"Didn't say that." Peter holds up his hands in surrender "Just saying if you don't enjoy yourself why bother coming?"

"I like to observe what people would call 'normal teens'." Michelle shrugs, her eyes going back to the book. 

After a few seconds of Peter staring at Michelle in silence. Michelle finally sighs and looks up at Peter in annoyance. 

"Why are you just staring at me, why aren't you with Ned trying to get drunk?" Michelle raises her eyebrows. 

"Firstly Ned is with Betty so keep your fingers crossed something will finally happen there, secondly I can't drink." Peter answers. 

"Why can't you drink?" Michelle's eyes squint in question. 

"Oh um....May wouldn't like it if I did so...."

"Mmmm." Michelle says, as if she's not one hundred percent sure that's the reason. Deciding not to care her eyes fall back on the book in her hands. 

"So why aren't you drinking?" 

"My fathers a cop, he is definitely going to breathalyze me the minute he picks me up." Michelle shrugs, like it's no big deal. 

"Wait Michelle, are you being serious?" Peter can't hide the astonishment in his voice. 

"As a heart attack." Michelle supplies, her voice monotone as she keeps her eyes on the book.

"So his strict huh?" Peter asks. 

"That's one word for it." Michelle says, her phone binging a second later. 

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Michelle grins, standing up and placing the book back on it's shelf. 

"Huh?" Peter asks, raising as well. 

"My dads here to collect me, I'll see you around loser." Michelle says, picking up her bag and walking away. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts!


End file.
